Rise of the Holidays
by Champion3
Summary: In this little dysfunctional family the Guardians throw a Christmas party. Jack is not amused. Or Where Jack panics, Christmas is better than Easter, and North likes hugs. One-shot.


_**~~.~~,Christmas Special, ~~.~~** . I do not own ROTG._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Rise of the Holidays-<strong>_

* * *

><p>summary<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah Jack! On time as usual." North boomed, standing from his chair.<p>

"If on time ya mean an hour late, then yeah. Nice seeing ya Frostbite." Came Bunny's usual greeting. Jack was not surprised to see he hadn't even looked up.

Jack flew down from the window sill and took his seat at the table. Tooth and Sandy each gave him a welcoming smile and a wave.

"Well, I couldn't miss a meeting on the most important month of the year now could I?"

Bunny gave an indignant squawk and North cheered. "Ha! Ha, boy has admitted it! Christmas is better than Easter!"

"Now wait a second here! How do I know you didn't put the blighter up to this. North!"

North clapped his beefy hands and did a little dance around his chair. The show leaving Jack cracking up in his seat.

"Look what ya did now Frosty. You know he won't shuddap 'till next year."

Jack had to cover his mouth, least to tick off the rabbit even further. "I swear it slipped Kangaroo."

"Oh, yeah, I bet it did FrostButt."

"Cross my staff!" He laughed, doubling over in his chair. It took a few moment for the Guardians to compose themselves, and there was still Sandy, who floated over his chair in silent giggles.

"Back to business." North said, a proud grin lighting up his face. "Christmas, as you know, is little days away! And we have smaller time to get ready for the most important holiday of all time!"

"Here he goes again," Bunny grumbled under his breath, but Jack still caught it.

"Aw. Don't be a sour puss Kangaroo. You should be honored, I mean," he gestured towards North. "Easter in right behind Christmas. Maybe some of it's glory will rub off on your pretty little egglets."

North was quick to jump from his seat and wave enthusiastically behind the boy. Jack had to duck as North's hands flew over his head. "That's my boy!" He cried and clapped his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"The joy of Christmas is true. Who better to say that Guardian of Fun?"

"Oi, rack off ya blighters. 'Es just saying that to get extra cookies, I swear North."

Jack was soon enveloped in a bone crushing hug. The other members could just spot his wild white hair around the man's coat.

"Don't crush him, Nicholas! You know how he likes his space." Tooth scolded with a frown. The jolly man reluctantly released him with a mumbled apology. He dramatically plopped down into his seat next to a un-amused Tooth.

"Kid's fine, Tooth. Let North have his fun, at least kids don't throw away _my_ gifts."

And thus the bickering began, insults gaining volume and guardians losing patience. Jack soon found himself playing sand-tic-tac-toe with Sandy, and he swore the older man was cheating. The meeting was going as usual, filled with more arguing than discussing. It was no wonder why Jack took his time arriving.

Jack was finally content to just sit back and listen to the others when a certain phrase caught his attention."...at the party."

He sat up. "Wait, back up. What about a party?"

North grinned. "Yearly Christmas party! This year is going to be best of the best! Every spirit will beg, yes beg, to be invited! I was thinking about more drinks, think Patrick would enjoy a pint or two?" Halfway through talking North turned to Bunny, completely forgetting about informing Jack. But that was okay, Jack stopped listening at the term spirits.

It wasn't that Jack didn't get along with other spirits and elementals. It was more like a neutral and unspoken boundary. He never messed with them and they never messed with him.

"A-a party?" He hated himself for stuttering. But nobody seemed to notice his reluctance. Tooth started to hover and clasp her hands.

"I totally forgot! Jack, this is your first Christmas party! Oh, it will be some much fun, just you see, and you'll just love the food and the games, so many people to meet…"

He tuned her out as she continued to ramble on and soon she was lost in her excitement, pulling an unwilling Sandy into her one sided conversation.

"Just great," he muttered and slumped in his chair. Social gatherings were never his thing, not that he had much social time anyway. It had taken him months just to keep a decent conversation among the other four, now he was supposed to mingle among hundreds, possibly thousands. Jack didn't underestimate North's ability to host a mind blowing party.

What fun this was going to be.

* * *

><p>He was lost in a sea of bodies, wings, elves, and drinks.<p>

Jack was shoved every direction gravity would allow. He was pushed along with the other spirits without getting a second glance. The heat from their bodies quickly making him uncomfortable. He was so done with this party.

North and Bunny had abandoned only a few hours into the celebration, quickly followed by Tooth and Sandy. Suddenly the Workshop looked ten times bigger. And crowded. He needed _out_.

Using his staff he pushed spirits and creatures out of the way. He swore he even spotted a few pixies flying around the tables. Jack finally found a break from the crowd and darted up to the raters, breathing a sigh of relief. From up here he could see the huge mass of mythical beings in the large room. When North had said a party he almost panicked. He spent most of that night berating himself for getting too worked up over something so simple. Now his fears were feeling a bit more logical.

This is fine, he told himself, as long as I stay up here I'm fine. Besides, the party couldn't last that long. Right?

Jack began questioning his luck as another hour ticked by. His legs were getting sore from the hard wood and he had a pretty nasty wedge that he'd rather not deal with. Signing his defeat he kicked off the rafters and landed in a less busy corner. A table filled with too many alcoholic drinks to be safe.

"You gunna move or what kiddo?"

Jack's head snapped up at the voice, sounding high and rough. His eyes met with the green orbs of a well know spirit. He could tell by the flush on his cheeks that he had more than enough to drink.

"Well kid?"

"Oh! Right, sorry about that," he mumbled and stepped to the side. Patrick filled his large mug with from the previously blocked barrel.

He watched Saint Patrick stumble his way back into the party with a dopey grin on his face.

Talk about awkward.

This was just one of the many reasons he preferred to be alone. But, he would consider it rude to just fly off. He'd just have to take it like a man.

An eternally frozen teenage man. Screw logic.

He decided enough was enough. He had reached his limit. Maybe he could sneak back in unnoticed a few hours later but for now, he needed to leave.

All the touching.

The contact.

The heat. It was unbearable.

He made his way through the dancing crowd with little ease, and flew his way into the hall.

Just to smack into a ball of fur.

"Oi, whatcha' doin' out here Frostbite," Bunny asked, pulling the boy off his chest.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "My bad, I wasn't watching where I was flying." And with that he flew off. Only to be grabbed by the ankle mid flight.

"_What_ Kangaroo?" Bunny narrowed his eyes at the nickname.

"I asked where you were off to Frost. Not like you to leave the party."

"A party of ten maybe, but this is pushing it. It's like a small country in there. I'll be back before cake, promise Floopsy."

"_Jack_." He warned. Jack deflated and leaned against the wall. Bunny let go of the kid once he saw that he wasn't going to take off any second.

"It's just a bit too," he searched for the right words, "close for my taste. Really, I'm just gonna take a lap or two."

Bunny nodded after a while and watched the kid fly down the hall. The steady beat of music was thrumming through the building, much too loud for his sensitive ears. And, he couldn't blame the kid. It was asking too much out of him, like throwing a goldfish in a tank of piranhas. Not a good call.

Bunny turned and made his way back down to the party. Fully intending to grab North and drown down a cup of two of hard cider. Anything to make the night go faster.

Jack must have flown these halls six times before finding an open window. The yetis thought it would be hilarious to safety lock the windows at night. He welcomed the fresh air and snow. The wind swirled around him in greeting and whisked him out onto the frozen land.

He let loose the first real laugh that night as he twirled around in circles and flips, riding the winds in ways other's envied.

He would find himself spending hours out in the snow. Hours after the guests left and the yetis cleaned up. He would soon learn how understanding the others were and how they agreed to lower down their party standers.

Later that morning he would wake on Christmas eve and spend the day with his new found family. Spending the morning retelling their strange partying from the night before. And he would smile. He would smile because he knew it was okay to take a break every once in a while. He would learn that they were proud of him for trying and no matter what they loved him. Even if he doubted himself.

And he would end his day wearing a smile when he sees the brightly wrapped box sitting on his pillow, marked: Merry Christmas, Jack. Topped with a big red bow.

Because he fit right into this little dysfunctional family, and they all had a lot to learn about their newest member.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_A very happy holidays to all of you! Though you all deserved a holiday treat. Just a quick little one-shot for y'all._

_Review, Loves._

_~Champ3_


End file.
